


Beloved Highlander

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Beloved Highlander

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Storie's Beloved Highlander

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


| 

Storie's Beloved Highlander 

Storie has graced a number of websites with her creative talents as a poet and writer of fan-fic. She wrote this lovely lament when the Scifi Network cancelled Highlander. Thanks to Mackay7 for preserving it in the Highlander Song Book. 

* * *

BELOVED HIGHLANDER   
                            by Storie 

(sung to the tune of Bonnie Portmore) 

Oh, beloved Highlander   
I am sorry to see   
Your wanton cancellation   
From SciFi T.V.   
If I had you back now   
As I had you before   
I'd record every program   
And watch it once more... 

Oh beloved Highlander   
I am longing to see   
Your autumn return with   
Methos and Joe D.   
If you come back again   
To be cancelled once more   
I will boycott cruel SciFi   
As I've done before... 

Oh, beloved Highlander   
My heart sighs with fear   
When I think I might never   
Sense your presence near   
But I'll always search for you   
And I'll find you again,   
Despite cruel SciFi,   
And their tragic sin... 

Oh, beloved Highlander   
I will always be true   
To your beautiful honor   
That ever shines through   
Though the distance between us   
Tempts my memory to fail   
My love for Highlander   
Will ever prevail... 

  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
